Hikigaya Hachiman, tiene un Tío
by ken666
Summary: Una figura paterna, no siempre tiene que ser tu excusa de padre, sigue la historia de un Hachiman con alguien con el que contar (ademas de su hermana), en su momentos difíciles, ¿que dará la interacción de su tío con cierta sensei soltero-na?, [Hiratsuka x OC], nota personal: watari wataru, ¿quiere darle un buen hombre o mujer a sensei?
1. Chapter 1

(No soy propietario de oregairu, y el siguiente fic, es tanto un homenaje a mi tío, y como un pasatiempo, con esto dicho, espero que lo disfruten)

Capítulo 1

Su niñez no fue tan mala como lo esperaba.

(Irak, 2013, cordillera de Zagros, equipo Charlie, 1500 hora)

El reverberar de los proyectiles, hacía eco por toda la cordillera, con una cacofonía espectral, ansiosa, cual mano lúgubre de la parca, a espera de tomar su víctima, el reverberar del canto de las valkirias de los rifles de asalto AK 47 de los talibanes, resonaban a intervalos disonantes, escupiendo llamaradas de fuego cual dragones furiosos, los casquillos expulsados del arma chirriaban lamentos al contacto de los escarpados terreno de esa región, por contraparte los rifles M16 A1, equipados con lanzagranadas M203, fusil de cerrojo M40A5 y la ametralladora M249, ladraban canto fúnebre a pos de retirada, eran superados más de 20 a 1.

\- ¡Mama oso, ¡Mama oso!, ¡aquí osezno!, ¡me reciben! –

\- ¡Aquí mama oso!, ¡informe osezno! -

\- ¡Mayor Hikigaya!, ¡tenemos comunicación! –

\- ¡y que espera teniente!, ¡ordene la evacuación!, ¡punto de extracción Charlie! -

\- ¡Mama oso!, ¡nos encontramos bajo enemigo! -

¡Splast!

\- ¡Mayor le han dado a Ramírez! –

\- ¡Sargento Díaz!, ¡cuál es su estado! -

\- ¡Ha muerto mayor! –

\- ¡Carajo! -

Vocifero el mayor Hikigaya moviéndose en retirada a la siguiente cobertura, las cosas no podrían estar peor, el cuerpo del teniente a cargo de las comunicaciones había quedado en su antigua cobertura, ahora con talibanes renegado prácticamente encima de ella, junto con la radio.

\- ¡sargento cúbranme hasta que ordene la evacuación! –

\- ¡Entendido mayor! -

\- ¡Frías!, ¡Jenkins!, ¡a la de tres le damos fugo de cobertura al mayo Hikigaya!, ¡uno!, ¡dos!, ¡tres! –

El cabo 1 Frías monto el bípode de su M249, imponiendo orden con sus doscientos proyectiles, mientras que el cabo 2 Jenkins y el sargento Díaz, disparaban sus M203, seguidas de ráfagas controladas de sus M16A1, el inesperado retomo de fuerza, sorprendió a los rebeldes obligándolos a cubrirse, disparando a ciega desde sus coberturas, los proyectiles volaban alrededor del mayor Hikigaya, burlándose de su mortalidad, mientras se habría paso al cuerpo del teniente Ramírez.

\- ¡Ahora no son tan machos bastardos!, ¡salgan si tiene huevos! -

Vocifero frías al compás de réquiem de su ametralladora.

\- ¡Mama osa!, ¡a osezno!, ¡Mama osa!, ¡a osezno!, ¡me copia osezno! –

Resonaba en bucle la radio.

\- ¡le copio Mama osa! -

Respondió el mayor Hikigaya usando el cuerpo del teniente Ramírez como cobertura, mientras hablaba por radio.

\- ¡Que sucedió osezno! –

\- ¡El teniente de comunicaciones esta muerto!, ¡Mayor Hikigaya Beniz al habla!, ¡el grial se ha roto!, ¡repito!, ¡el grial sea roto!, ¡solicito evacuación en! ¡zulú!, ¡Delta!, ¡Delta!, ¡Echo!, ¡Charlie!, ¡repito! –

Antes que pudiera repetir un proyector impacto en el difunto cuerpo del teniente Ramírez, salpicando el rostro del mayor Hikigaya.

\- ¡Carajo! –

Vocifero el mayor Hikigaya mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro.

\- ¡Mayor se encuentra bien!, ¡repita! -

\- ¡Sí!, ¡carajo!, ¡solicito evacuación en!, ¡zulú!, ¡Delta!, ¡Delta!, ¡Echo!, ¡Charlie! –

\- ¡Evacuación en ¡zulú!, ¡Delta!, ¡Delta!, ¡Echo!, ¡Charlie!, ¡confirmando!, ¡el pájaro estará en 15!-

\- ¡15! ¡negativo Mama osa!, ¡negativo!, ¡no tenemos ese tiempo! –

\- ¡Es el mínimo tiempo de despliegue!, ¡mayor!, ¡tendrán que aguantar!, ¡y será mejor que estén en la zona de evacuación a tiempo mayor! –

\- ¡Carajo!, ¡entendido Mama osa!, ¡osezno fuera! –

Colocándose de pie, el mayor Hikigaya corrió con alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cobertura donde se encontraba su equipo, destruyendo la radio con varios disparos de su berreta M9.

\- ¡Como le fue Mayor! -

\- ¡Como el culo sargento!, ¡el pájaro arribara en 15! -

\- ¡15 dices!, ¡lo único que encontrarán serán nuestros cuerpos como un colador!, ¡si es que tenemos suerte! -

\- ¡Lo se sargento!, ¡no tiene que recordármelo!, ¡por ahora nos dirigiremos en retirada escalonada al punto de extracción Charlie!, ¡con ráfagas controlada!, ¡hay que conservar la munición el mayor tiempo que podamos!, ¡y con ayuda de dios!, ¡saldremos de esta! –

\- ¡Dios dices!, ¡ja!, ¡ya me puedo dar por muerto! -

\- ¡Deje el pesimismo sargento y de la orden! –

\- ¡Como ordene señor!, ¡frías!, ¡cubre la retaguardia y no te vayas a pasar de dedo alegre con la ametralladora! –

\- ¡eso me dijo su ex mujer sargento! –

Respondió frías con tono burlo.

\- ¡estás loco al meterte con esa vieja bruja!, ¡Jenkins!, ¡cubrirás la retirada del bastardo de frías!, ¡yo cubriré la suya mijo!, ¡mayor usted va primero, nos cubrirá a todo con su fusil!, ¡a mi señal!, ¡ahora! –

Con las órdenes dadas el grupo de comando se movió de forma ordenada y metódica, con años de prácticas y entrenamiento a cuesta, con el mayor Hikigaya encabezando la retirada, cubriendo a sus hombres al alcanzar una nueva cobertura, su fusil M40A5 rugía con sed de sangre, de cada tres disparos que realizaba solo uno lograba acertar a uno de sus enemigos, incapaz poder asegurar la muerte a causa de la feroz llovizna de prono con la que eran atacados, por su parte frías cambiaba de poción en intervalos marcado por la repetición y práctica, colocándose en cobertura detrás del Sargento Díaz, seguido después de un tiempo de Jenkins y por último el sargento Díaz, repitiendo así el ciclo, y ante todo pronóstico marcado, habían logrado llegar a la zona designada de extracción, con el pájaro que ya se podía escuchar a la distancia, pero había un problema, la munición estaba comenzando a escasear, y sus enemigos aumentaban en números.

\- ¡veo el pájaro! -

Exclamo con dicha palpable Jenkins.

\- ¡parece que saldremos de este sargento!, ¡qué tal si mandas la primera ronda cuando llegamos a la base! –

\- ¡tú pides tú pagas, frías! –

\- ¡dejen de cantar victoria!, ¡que todavía no han llegado!, ¡Díaz cuidado! -

Exclamo el Mayor Hikigaya, al percatarse de un talibán con RPG, que había sido disparado, contra su amigo, corriendo con todo lo que pudo en su dirección saco al Díaz del camino del explosivo, pero ahora se encontraba el, el RPG impacto en el suelo a su lado izquierdo enviándolo a volar varios metros en el aire, por unos segundos no hubo ninguna clase de sonido, ni gravedad, mientras contemplaba el cielo azulado de espalda, por el que volaban dos ángeles de acero escoltas, AH-64 Apache, que traían fuego y destrucción consigo, después, todo se tiño de una inquietante oscuridad.

(Alarma, alarma, alarma)

El reverberar de la alarma lo saco del mundo onírico.

-Ese maldito sueño otra vez-

Vocifero Beniz, sentándose al borde de su cama, su habitación de austera apariencia, era la habitación de invitados de su hermano menor, Hikigaya kenshiro, vivía junto a su esposa, Hikigaya Hyomi, y sus dos hijos, Hikigaya Hachiman, el mayor, y la menor de la familia, Hikigaya Komachi, su estadía en la casa de su hermano, se debía al estrés pos traumático que había desarrollado, en su estadía en Irak, en su caso era un tanto grave, tanto así que tenía que portar un chaleco antibalas debajo de su ropa todo el tiempo, o podría sufrir de ataques de ansiedad severos así como paranoias de persecución, por su seguridad, como la de los civiles, iba a ser internado en un sanatorio por un tiempo, pero gracia a su cooperación con los tratamientos, se excusó de ello, siempre que estuviera bajo supervisión periódicamente, le alquilo esta habitación a su hermano, con la excusa de mantenerlo vigilado, no he de decir que Hyomi, se negó a la idea fervientemente, y es comprensible, un veterano de guerra desquiciado, junto a sus hijo, no es algo atractivo para cualquier madre, pero gracia a la intervención de su hermano, lograron convencerla.

\- ¡Maldición! –

Ladro de dolor a causa del muñón de su pie, había perdido la pierna izquierda a causa de la explosión del RPG, ya hace un año desde esa fatídica operación, y 10 meses desde su rehabilitación, pero aún le causaba fuertes dolores el muñón de su pierna, los doctores lo habían catalogado como el síndrome del miembro fantasma, y se le había tratado respectivamente, pero, aunque se atenuó, el dolor nunca desapareció.

-Solo un día mas-

Se dijo así mismo mientras tomaba del nochero junto a su cama, un frasco con los opioides que se le habían recetado, solo las tomaba cuando el dolor era demasiado, sele había advertido del peligro de una sobredosis, así también de lo adictivo que podría llegar a ser, y no tenía intención de volverse un adicto, tomando una pastilla la comió de una bocanada, colocando el frasco de nuevo en su sitio, se dispuso a colocarse su prótesis, una rutina que ya tenía marca, una vez puesta tomo su muleta que se encontraban en la cabecera de la cama, y fue con rumbo al baño.

\- ¡Ah!, bueno días tío-

-Tío Beniz buenos días

Dijo un joven Hikigaya hachiman descendiendo por la escalera, vistiendo su uniforme de primaria.

-Buenos días Hachiman, Komachi-chan, se levantaron temprano, ¿emocionado por tu último año de primaria, hachiman?, ¿y tú Komachi por tu primer día?

-Un tanto, si, no puedo esperar a hacer mi debut de preparatorio-

Debut eres acaso una diva.

\- ¡si Komachi está muy entusiasmada-

-Esa es la actitud, espera y me alisto, los llevaré en mi preciada Agro, ¿Qué les parece? –

-En serio, ¡eso sería genial! -

Respondió al unísono con emocionado aparente unos jóvenes Hikigaya.

-Eso pensé, desayunen mientras-

Con eso dicho subí las escaleras directo al baño, frente al lavo del baño contemplé mi propio reflejo por uno segundo, al igual que lo había echo el joven hachiman, había heredado los ojos de pez muerto marca de la casa Hikigaya, (como lo llamaba mi abuela), o eso me gustaría decir, pero la verdad es que solo mi abuelo, yo y actualmente un joven hachiman lo poseíamos, solía llamarlo los ojos del mal cuando joven, por otro lado, mis rasgos, eran todo menos japoneses, de tés blanca con un saludable bronceado a causa de las exposición al sol, y chata nariz, mientras que mi mocha melena era de un rubio claro, (no era muy guapo que digamos), rasgos que indudablemente había heredado de mi madre, de procedencia colombiana.

Habiéndome alistado me dirigí a la cocina donde, un joven Hikigaya y una joven Komachi, se encontraban devorando el desayuno que su madre había preparado de antemano.

\- ¿Listo? -

-Si-

-¡si tío!, !Let it go!-

Anuncio Komachi liderando el camino al garaje, con su hermano detrás, con dirección al garaje en el cual descansaba mi fiel Agro, un GTO Pontiac del 70, negro metálico con franjas plateadas en sus guarda fangos, y en sus asientos se encontrabas mis sobrinos a aguarda de mi llegada.

(Golpe)

Seré la puerta tras de mí.

-Se colocaron los cinturones-

\- ¡si! –

El rugido de león del motor V8 reverbero con fuerza, al arrancar, despertando a su preciada Agro, la cual los condujo sin ninguna queja hacia su destino.

-Gracias tío-

Dijo Hachiman entrando por el portón del colegio, no tenía que preocuparme porque se perdiera, el ya conocía la escuela, por otro lado, Komachi.

-vamos Komachi te llevare a tu salón-

\- ¡Si tío Beniz! -

Respondió un enérgica Komachi, tomándome de la mano, mientras nos habríamos paso por los pasillos de la escuela, lo cual no fue difícil, ya que conocía su salón de antemano, dejando a Komachi en su salón a cargo de su maestra me dispuse a retirarme.

-Y ahora qué hago-

Se cuestionó así mismo frente a su amado coche, no tenía actualmente ningún pasatiempo, tampoco amigos o conocido, y la casa estaría bacía todo el día.

-(Suspiro), creo que daré una vuelta-

El crepúsculo estaba descendiendo sobre chiba mientras conducía por las conglomeradas carreteras, ya iba siendo hora de ir a por sus sobrinos, deteniéndose en un establecimiento de ramen cercano, para poder comer algo mientras esperaba la hora de salida de sus sobrinos.

-(suspiro), que horrible día-

Musito cansada una joven mujer, tal vez 5 años menor que el, sentándose en la barra a su lado, vestía ropa de profesora (no tengo ni idea de que viste una profesora japonesa, si es que hay algún código de vestimenta, lo dejo a su interpretación).

Enmarcando su esbelta figura que pondría verde de envidia a la misma Venus, de rasgos agraciados, distorsionado un poco por su ceño fruncido, marcado por unos hermosos ojos de espinela violeta, y su cabellera de seda azabache descendía suavemente hasta el final de su espalda.

-Duro día, ¿Eh? –

Cuestione, no esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-No tienes ni idea-

Respondió con tono molesto.

-Veo, camarero, un ramén de miso para la señorita-

Llame al camarero, mientras que la joven mujer me daba una mirada de cautela, no la culpo.

-Bien, quieres decirme que es lo que tan acongojada la tiene-

-Mira, no estoy de humor para que me venga a pretender un tipo a alzar en un establecimiento de ramén-

Respondió con tono mordaz.

\- ¿Pretender?, esa no era mi intención, y me disculpo si di esa imagen-

Le dije haciendo una leve reverencia.

-La verdad es que quería hablar con alguien, quien fuera, y da la casualidad que eres la primera que me responde, así que, porque no se desahoga y me cuenta que la molesta, y yo le cuento mis dolencias a cambio, siendo solo dos extraños compartiendo un mismo espacio por un corto periodo de tiempo-

-Pretendes que hable con un extraño sobre mis molestias, ¿en serio? –

Cuestiono con sarcasmo.

-Es por eso mismo, porque somos extraños que puedes contármelo, conmigo no tendrás que pretender, no tendrás que intentar impresionarme, o tendrás que censurarte, porque después de esto, lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver, tal es la frugal corriente de la vida, conduciéndonos a su merced como pluma al viento-

-Aquí tiene-

Intervino el camarero entregándole mi pedido a la joven dama, la cual se quedó en silencio intercambiando miradas del tazón de ramén a mí.

\- ¿Qué tal si os cuento primero mi dolencia, me escucharías? -

La mire por unos segundos, y ella solo asintió en afirmación.

-(suspiro), Bien, la verdad es que he perdido mi motivo para vivir, la vida no tiene sentido, uno le da el sentido a ella, solía decirme mi abuelo, crecí con esa ideología, de formar mi propio sentido de la vida, y lo hice, me labre mi propio sentido por el que vivir, pero por vicisitudes de la vida, termine perdiéndola, no pasa un día que no me sienta vacío, incrementado por el dolor que me atormenta constantemente, vacío, sin razón, vivir por vivir, sumido en una rutina agonizante, ¿Qué es una vida sin un sentido?, no es diferente a estar muerto-

Un silencio ensordecedor invadió el ambiente.

-Y dime, que es lo que la molesta a usted-

-(suspiro), supongo que puedo decirle, soy nueva como maestra, y la verdad, no es como esperaba, siempre criticándome todo lo que hago, bajo un jugo tácito dictado por los más viejos, sobre explotándome de trabajo, solo para volver a casa, sabiendo que el imbécil de mi ex novio me engaño y jugo conmigo, además de mis padres, recordándome constantemente que ya se me ha pasado la edad de casarme, es bastante estresante, que les importa si me caso o no, maldita sea-

-Veo, los hombres somos idiotas, ¿cierto?, dime ¿porque te volviste maestra? –

-Porque admiraba a mis maestros cuando estudiaba, enseñar a las nuevas generaciones inculcándoles valores y conocimiento, viéndolos crecer a esos pequeños retoños, y saber que tu tuviste que ver en ello, es algo que admiro, y quería ser como ellos, no esperaba todo esto, la verdad-

-Una razón bastante noble, si me lo permites decir-

(inserte hombres fuertes de Mulán aquí)

La alarma de mi celular me recordó que tenía que irme.

-Tengo que ir a recoger a mis sobrinos, fue un placer hablar con usted, Sensei-

-igualmente, y gracias por el ramén-

-No me agradezca, tómelo como pago por escucharme, adiós Sensei-

Tomando mis multas me puse de pie sin más palabra, dejando el pago en la barra, partiendo con rumbo fijo, al llegar la escuela de mis sobrinos, lo que vi me sorprendió, Hachiman siendo hostigado por tres chicos, de su aparente misma edad.

\- ¡Que carajos están haciendo! -

Vocifere con todo odio ante tal situación.

-Diablos, vayamos no-

Exclamo el que parecía el líder, esfumándose ante que pudiera llegar.

-Está bien, Hachiman-

-Sí, tío-

Musito un Hachiman con los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Porque te estaban molestando esos matones?

Cuestione levantándolo del suelo, sacudiéndole el polvo de encima.

-Queri…querían quitarme la figura de Angemon, que me habías regalado tío, la había traído para impresionar a mis compañeros e intentar hacer amigos-

-(suspiro), si tienes que impresionarlos no son tus amigos, solo se tú mismo y te prometo que conseguirás verdaderos amigos, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, y será difícil también, pero lo lograras, vamos hay que ir por tu hermana-

Le dije extendiéndole mi mano para que la tomara, limpiándose los ojos con la manga me tomo de la mano, la imagen de mi pequeño sobrino llorando, era algo que no podía tolerar.

-Dime Hachiman, te gustaría que te enseñe a defenderte-

\- ¿Puede hacerlo? -

-Soy un veterano militar experto en sambo y krav magá-

-Claro que puedo enseñarte, que te parece entrenar conmigo los fines de semana-

-Me gustaría, si-

-Bien, busquemos a tu hermana, y pasemos por un helado como celebración-

\- ¡Helado!, ¡enserio, gracias tío! –

Tal vez me equivoque al decir, que ya no tenía razón de vivir, tomare la batuta de mi descuidado hermano, y protegeré a esto dos, como mis propios hijos, nunca espere convertirme en padre postizo, las vueltas de la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un tío sobreprotector y una maestra solterona.

(Hiratsuka POV)

El ajetreado bullicio de la sala de profesores, era una constante en esto ajetreados días, de inicio escolar, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, ciertamente no era un problema, ignorando toda distracción exterior, me encontraba leyendo los ensayos de la clase 2F, a la cual estaba encargada, los ensayos en cuestión eran sobre sus experiencias sobre la vida escolar en preparatoria.

No había encontrado nada destacable entre ellos hasta ahora, la mayoría trataban sobre sus momentos más felices, ignorando los amargos momentos que debieron vivir, así como de sus amigos en ese tiempo, que con seguridad ya no estarían en contacto, en resume, la ignorancia de los jóvenes, pero también, aunque en menor medida había ensayo de los que se quejaban de sus "duras experiencia", que solo iban desde un rechazo hasta un mal día.

-Verdaderamente, no hay nada sorprendente-

Musite para mí misma, mientras me recostaba en el espaldar de mi asiento y estiraba mis extremidades.

-Bien, hay que calificar el ultimo-

Y me lleve una grata sorpresa.

(elipsis, voy a mamar gallo con esto :v)

Nota: Dejo el ensayo de volumen 1, ya que creo que es importante para justificar el interés en Hikigaya, todo crédito es de Watari Wataru autor original de oregairu.

Hikigaya Hachiman 2: Año Clase: F

La juventud es una mentira, no es nada más que el mal en persona.

Aquellos que se regocijan en la juventud son envenenados perpetuamente en su manto. Percibes que toda esta realidad sollozante es positiva. Los errores de tu vida son recordados como prueba de tu juventud.

Te daré un ejemplo: si esas personas se vieron involucradas en actos criminales como tales como el robo a una tienda y el disturbio masivo, lo llamarían "los actos de la juventud". Si ellos fueran a fallar un examen, dirían que la escuela no es solo un lugar para estudiar, (es una cárcel también), sus escusas "juveniles" comúnmente distorsionan las creencias y costumbres sociales.

Bajo esos actos, las mentiras, los secretos, los crímenes y eventualmente los errores no son más que sabores de la "juventud". Y en sus corrompidos caminos, descubren un pensamiento peculiar sobre algún error. Ellos concluyen que sus fracasos son generalmente una parte de su refrescante juventud, mientras que los fracasos de los demás deberían llamarse solo fallos y nada más. Si los fracasos son una prueba de la juventud, ¿entonces no sería extraño que lo que fallaran en a ser amigos son una prueba del peso de la juventud? No, ellos jamás lo reconocerán como tal.

No valen nada, simplemente es oportunismo. Por lo tanto, es una farsa llena de indeseables mentiras, decepciones, secretos y fraudes.

Están mal

Es decir: es irónico, porque ellos son los que verdaderamente se glorifican en el verdadero éxito.

En conclusión: riajus, vayan a explotar de ira ustedes mismos.

Leí en voz alta al perpetrador de dicho ensayo frívolo, viejos recuerdo de mi tiempo en preparatoria surgieron, haciendo que se me marcara la vena de la frente de ira.

-Dime Hikigaya, ¿Cuál fue la actividad que asigne durante la clase? -

Cuestione de forma retorica ignorando mis amargos recuerdos.

-Fue realizar un ensayo, retrocediendo en nuestra vida escolar Sensei-

Respondí Hikigaya, juzgándome con su mirada un tanto inmadura, que me recordaba a un pez muerto.

-Entonces, ¿porque escribiste una carta de amenaza?, ¿eres un terrorista?, ¿o talvez un idiota? –

Dije un poco malhumorada acariciando mi cabellera, sus ojos se perdieron levemente en el espacio, reconocería esa mirada, la mirada de alguien en su propio mundo.

\- ¡Pon atención! -

Reprendí golpeándolo en la cabeza con su propio ensayo.

-si-

-en verdad, esos ojos tuyos son como los de un pescado podrido-

\- ¿Enserio?, entonces son rico en omega-3, dígame Sensei me hacen ver inteligente-

Respondió con sarcasmo, este mocoso se cree muy listo, ¿eh?, se parece a ella, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hikigaya, al memo me gustaría oír tu excusa para escribir este frívolo ensayo-

Exclame dándole la mirada más férrea que pude realizar, no dejare que se escape de esto, y pareció funcionar ya que retrocedió un paso.

-Bueno, solo hice lo que usted pidió, reflexionar sobre la vida en preparatoria, y mi ensayo está cerca de lo que es en realidad-

Dijo lentamente con un obvio nerviosismo.

-por lo general un ensayo de este tipo requiere reflexionar sobre tus propias experiencias, ¿no te parece? -

Le cuestione, ya había visto antes este tipo de chico, debió ser bastante molestado durante la escuela primaria y secundaria, probablemente causa de una crianza negligente también, aunque lo entiendo, los padres no suelen ponerles la tención debida a sus hijos, ya que están bastante ocupados trabajando para criarlos, bastante paradójico si lo piensa, no es como si supiera, todavía no tengo hijos.

-Usted nunca especifico eso Sensei, ¿eso no la haría la culpable por no especificarse correctamente? –

-Oh, niño deja de ser tan engreído-

\- ¿niño?, bueno, supongo que soy un niño desde su perspectiva-

Este mocoso no se atrevió a decirlo, desatando toda mi ira, (reprimida), amague un golpe hasta su rostro, para mi sorpresa ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Sensei, el castigo físico esta prohibido, tengo que recordárselo-

Dijo con mirada seria, así que tienes huevo mocoso, me agrada.

-Lo sé, pero eso te pasa por herir los sentimientos, de una hermosa y joven mujer como yo, la próxima no fallare-

Lo amenace abiertamente, lo siento, pero he lidiado con suficientes mocosos como tu como para que me vengas a intimidar, el solo se quedó hay evaluándome.

-Aunque sabes, no estoy enojada-

El parecía no creerme, y su mirada escrutadora no vacilo ni un segundo, así por un tiempo nos vimos envueltos en un silencio tácito pactado por ambos.

Un poco cansada de la situación tome la caja Seven stars del bolsillo delantero de mi chaqueta, sus ojos por un instante sin instaron en mi pecho, acto que no me paso desapercibido.

Con un golpe fuerte a la cajetilla en mi escritorio, saqué un cigarro un acto que había practicado mucho, y con un chasquido de mi encendedor le prendí fuego tomando una larga y profunda bocanada, y la expulsé con la misma facilidad que la había tomado.

-No estás en ningún club, ¿verdad? -

Cuestione, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-así es-

Respondió brevemente.

-Y tampoco tienes amigos, ¿correcto? –

-si su definición de amigo es, gente con la que pasar el tiempo, aunque no tengas gustos en común, porque no soporta la soledad, no, no tengo amigos-

Una respuesta mejor planteada de lo que espere, pero era la respuesta que esperaba, una sonrisa triunfante se formó en mi rostro.

-Tal y como lo sospechaba, lo supe en cuanto vi esos ojos sin vida-

Me tome un tiempo para evaluarme más afondo, era un poco atractivo a pesar de sus ojos, ummmm…creo que podría funcionar.

\- ¿Qué tal una novia…o algo? -

\- ¿Algo?, que tipo de gusto crees que tengo Sensei-

-Ninguno, para gusto colores Hikigaya-

Respondí tomando una bocanada de mi cigarro, y exhalándola al instante, si puede que funcioné, son algo parecidos.

-en todo caso tendrás que reescribir tu ensayo, lo quiero para mañana temprano, sin objeciones-

-Si-

Respondió como si ya hubiese anticipado el resultado, no creas que te has librado de esta tan fácil.

-si embargo por tu desalma e hiérete palabras, que han herido mis sentimientos, ¿nunca te dijeron que no mencionar la edad de una mujer?, por ello te verás obligado a unirte al club del cual estoy a cargo, las malas acciones hay que castigarlas-

Lo dije en tono que no hubiese replica, por un breve instante sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a mis pechos, este mocoso intenta disimulara al menos.

-Me niego Sensei-

\- ¿Eh? -

Bien, no esperaba tal respuesta.

-se podría saber, ¿el porqué de tu negación? –

-Sensei, aprecio mucho mi tiempo libre, y no tengo pensado perderlo, por jugar al club, con personas que desconozco, que posiblemente no les agrade y ellos a mí tampoco, si no tiene más que decirme, me retirare Sensei-

Dijo sin vacilación alguna.

-Creo que entiendes mal Hikigaya, no tienes elección, es parte de tu castigo-

-Siempre hay elección Sensei, además castigo de que, por herir sus sentimientos, no creo que exista tal cosa en el reglamento escolar, además que las actividades de club, no son obligatorias para el estudiantado, lo siento Sensei, pero no pienso unirme a su club-

Touché mocoso, Touché, parece que estas bien informado, y su voluntad es más fuerte de lo que esperaba, bueno, no quería llegar a esto.

-Quiero hablar con tu acudiente Hikigaya, y no quiero escusa alguna, como consejera escolar me gustaría discutir con el sobre ti-

\- ¿Enserio Sensei?, (suspiro), está bien, le importa si lo llamo enseguida-

-No, no quiero interrumpirlo en el trabajo, puedes traerlo al final de la semana cuando mucho-

-No se preocupe Sensei, no será una interrupción, mi tío siempre está libre, y me gustaría acabar con esto rápido-

Dijo con seguridad en sí mismo, además un tío.

-Bien si le es posible venir lo atenderé, dile que estaré en la sala de profesores a la hora del almuerzo, puedes volver a clases Hikigaya-

-Como diga Sensei-

Respondió yéndose rápidamente, bueno, ahora solo tengo que convencer a su tío, para que le preste más atención a Hikigaya, y de paso convencerlo para que hable con él y se una al club de servicio, estoy segura que esos dos deberían interactuar entre sí, aunque no espero que se lleven bien, son tan parecidos, pero tan diferente.

(suspiro)

Tomando una bocanada de humo me estire en mi silla, ahora solo aguarda esperar.

(elipsis)

El pitido del hervidor del agua de la sala de profesores reverbero con fuerza avisando que había cumplido con su cometido.

-Vas a comer otra vez ramen instantáneo-

Llamo mi atención Mizuho Kazami la profesora historia.

-Eso no es muy saludable que digamos Shizuka Sensei-

-Lo se Mizuho Sensei, pero entre la consejería escolar, preparar las clases del día siguiente y calificar las tareas de mis estudiantes, no me da mucho tiempo para cocinar-

Aunque el hecho de dedicar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre a beber, fumar y leer la shonen jump, también influye en ello, aunque no se lo diré, y no, no es solo una excusa para no cocinar nada de ello.

-Entiendo, abecés para mí también es demasiado ajetreado el trabajo, cuando eso sucede solo le pido ayuda a mi esposo, eso me facilita mucho el trabajo-

Esta perra, solo porque te casaste recientemente no tienes que estar diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

-Bueno, adiós Shizuka Sensei, tengo que calificar los trabajos de mis alumnos-

¡Tch!, solo querías venir a molestar cierto, vertiendo el agua tibia en mi ramen instantáneo, me dispuse a esperar a que estuviera listo.

me pregunto a qué hora llegara el tío de Hikigaya, como si lo hubiese invocado, un hombre entrado posiblemente en sus 40 años o cerca de ellos, entro en la sala de profesores, vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su fornido cuerpo, así como un jean azul marino y un par de zapatos de charol, bien embetunados, pero lo que capto mi atención desde un inicio, fue su rostro, con rasgos de todo menos japonés, de cabellera mocha, rubio claro, sus ojos eran los más emblemáticos, un par de ojos de pez muerto, con una mirada más madura que la de Hikigaya, no había forma de no reconocer esos ojos.

Mizuho Sensei fue la que lo atención, desconozco de que hablaron, aunque obviamente me estaba buscando, ya que Mizuho Sensei señalo en mi dirección, con un agradecimiento a Mizuho Sensei, camino hacia mí, con compas marcado de su bastón de caoba blanca, con un leve cojeo de su pierna izquierda, pero manteniendo su recta postura.

-Disculpe, es usted Hiratsuka Sensei-

Su varonil y rasposa voz, desprendía una seguridad sin igual.

-Sí, esa misma soy, y usted es-

Cuestione, aunque ya me imaginaba quien era.

-Mucho gusto, Hikigaya Beniz, para servirle, soy el tío de Hachiman-

Anuncio extendiendo su mano derecha.

-encantada de conocerlo Hikigaya-san, soy la consejera escolar, así como la profesora de literatura moderna de Hikigaya-kun-

Respondí toma tomando su mano con un fuerte apretón, se puede saber mucho de la personalidad de una persona solo este superficial acto.

-Supongo que sabrá porque lo llame aquí-

-de hecho, no, Hachiman no especifico mucho, solo dijo que usted necesitaba discutir algo conmigo-

-y así es, me gustaría discutir sobre Hikigaya-kun, pero será mejor continuar esto, en la sala de visitantes, por favor sígame Hikigaya-san-

En silencio nos dirigimos al salón de visitante que estaba paralela a la sala de profesores, solo era una habitación con dos muebles a lado y lado y una mesita de centro, con un juego de té adornándolo.

-Por favor tome asiento-

-Se lo agradezco-

respondió cordialmente mientras tomaba asiento, colocando su bastón a un lado, (suspiro), toda esta formalidad ya me está pasando factura, en silencio tome el asiento opuesto.

-Entonces Sensei, que es lo que quería discutir sobre Hachiman, ¿acaso hizo algo malo?, ¿o sus calificaciones bajaron? –

-En absoluto, se ha mantenido como el segundo mejor académicamente, desde el primer año, y su comportamiento es bastante tranquilo-

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que desea discutir?, Sensei-

Cuestiono con mirada escrutadora.

-La verdad es que estoy preocupada, pero, para que entienda mi preocupación, me gustaría que leyera el ensayo que Hikigaya-kun escribió-

Le dije asiéndole entrega del susodicho ensayo, tomándolo se dispuso a leerlo, y mientras avanzaba en su lectura una leve sonrisa se esbozaba en sus rostros, porque parece un padre riéndose de las travesuras de su hijo.

-Jajaja-

Dejo escapar una breve risa.

-Sin lugar a duda esto lo escribió el, pero no le veo el problema Sensei, ¿o acaso el ensayo era sobre un tema diferente? –

-El tema del ensayo, no es el problema Hikigaya-san, el problema radica en el comportamiento antisocial que Hikigaya ha demostrado a lo largo de su estadía en Sobu, y eso me preocupa-

\- ¿comportamiento anti social?, muchos chicos de su edad son iguales Sensei, que no le guste juntarse con cierto grupo de gente, no lo vuelve automáticamente un anti social, sé que tiene problema para socializar y formar compañeros, no lo niego, pero no es solo su culpa, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, lo juzgan prejuiciosamente, sin conocerlo de antemano, y siendo sincero, confió plenamente en su juicio de las personas con las que se junta, así que no veo el problema Sensei-

-estoy de acuerdo con su punto, yo tampoco soy moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, y sinceramente hay personas que me desesperan bastante, pero el hecho de que Hikigaya no tenga ni un solo amigo, es preocupante Hikigaya-san, cuando sea mayor, le costara muy caro eso-

Él se quedó solo hay observándome con su feroz mirada.

-Dígame Sensei, ¿qué propone usted, para corregir este susodicho problema? –

-Simple me gustaría que Hikigaya se uniera al club que manejo, el club de servicio, para que pueda interactuar con un número más amplio de estudiantes-

-Entiendo, déjame adivinar Sensei, él se negó-

Pregunto retóricamente, por su mirada ya sabía la respuesta

-Así es-

-Por eso me llamo, para que convenciera a Hachiman de que se unirá a su club, con la excusa de que está preocupada por el-

-No era una excusa-

Respondí férreamente, parece que desconfía de mí, si es que tuvo confianza alguna desde un principio.

\- ¿Enserio?, Sensei, si lo conocieras, sabría que tiene un amigo en esta escuela, y si no se lo dijo es que no confía en usted, con obvia razón, ¿Por qué tanto interés ahora?, ¿porque esta conversación no se dio en el transcurso del año anterior?, o es que me va a decir ¿Qué hasta ahora supo que existía y por su buena fe quieres ayudarlo?, Dígame la verdad Sensei ¿porque quieres que se una a su club? –

Cuestiono con desconfianza en cada una de sus palabras.

-Sensei, Hachiman ya ha sido menospreciado, molestado y burlado, por muchos de sus compañeros, obligarlo a interactuar con personas con la que no congeniara, solo lo lastimara, o el lastimara alguien, y no permitiré ninguna de las dos posibilidades-

proclamo con férrea convicción, ¿Por qué suena como si fuera su padre?, (suspiro), parece que no podre convérselo, tomando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de Seven stars me disponía a encenderlo.

\- ¿No le molesta que fume? -

-En absoluto-

-La verdad es, ¡maldito encendedor! -

Vocifero ante el encendedor barato que ya no quería funcionar.

-déjeme a mi Sensei-

Ofreció Hikigaya-san sacando un encendedor de su camisa.

-Gracias, ¿fuma acaso? -

-Sí y No, nunca fui fan del cigarrillo, pero muchos de mis hombres fumaban, así que termino agradándome el olor, lo describiría como algo nostálgico, puede considerarme un fumador pasivo si quiere-

\- ¿Hombres? -

No pude evitar cuestionarme.

-soy ex militar, mayor para ser exacto, aunque ya estoy jubilado, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, no tenía algo que contarme Sensei-

-Si-

Tome una larga bocanada de humo y lo exhale de inmediato.

-No mentía cuando dije que estoy preocupada por Hikigaya-

-pero eso no es todo, o ¿sí? -

-No, no lo es, hay una alumna, Yukinoshita Yukino-

\- ¿Yukinoshita?, Ayumi-

Musito, con mirada perdida

-Perdón-

\- ¡Ah!, lo siento prosiga-

-Bueno-

dije algo cautelosa.

-Como decía, Yukinoshita, formo el club con la idea de ayudar a los que acudieran a ella, pero, a pesar de que es un chica muy brillante y amable a su manera, no creo que sea la más idónea para ayudar a alguien, ella es similar en muchos aspectos a Hikigaya y diferente en otros, pero creo que se complementarían entre si-

\- ¿Y quieres hacer que interactúen entre sí para resolver mutuamente sus problemas? –

-Algo así-

-Un noble motivo-

Porque sentí un deja vu cuando dijo eso.

-Sensei, no confió en este sanatorio improvisado que quieres hacer, pero, le daré el beneficio de la duda-

-Eso significa-

-Sí, convenceré a Hachiman de que se una a su club, pero, quiero que me mantenga informado de las actividades de dicho club, así también de los problemas que se le puedan presentar a Hachiman-

-Comprendo, deje y le doy mi número-

-Bien, una última cosa Sensei, si veo que esto le causa dolor, entonces este pequeño experimento tendrá su fin-

Una vez que habíamos intercambiado números, se levantó haciendo una reverencia.

-Fue un placer conocerla Sensei-

-Igualmente, puede llamarme Hiratsuka-

-Entiendo, adiós Hiratsuka-san-

Disponiéndose a marchar se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero todavía tenía algo que decir.

-Sabes, no puedes protegerlo de todo-

-Lo sé-

Respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-La vida no es color de rosa, hay cosas que tendrá que experimentar y sufrir si o si, pero, mientras este en mis manos, les evitare todo el dolor posible a él y a su hermana-

Así sin más se marchó, parece que me equivoque con la crianza de Hikigaya, había supuesto que era víctima de una crianza negligente, pero parece que fue todo lo contrario, que tío más extraño tiene Hikigaya.

-(suspiro), espero que mi ramen no se haya enfriado-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dos extraños sujetos.

(Hiratsuka POV)

La campana que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar retumbo con su cacofonía entre los pasillos de la escuela, el bullicio del estudiantado rápidamente se sobre puso, la mayoría acudirían a sus clubes, otros más partidarios de su tiempo regresarían a sus casas.

La sala de profesores se encontraba en vuelta bajo el ruido del cotilleo de los demás maestros, que al parecer le estaba dando más prioridad a sus conversaciones que su trabajo.

Por otra parte, me encontraba en vuelta no solo en la preparación de la clase del día siguiente, sino también calificando los deberes de mis estudiantes, y atendiendo los casos de acoso, indisciplina y faltas de respeto, que se habían presentados entre los de primer año mayoritaria mente.

-Estos mocosos, apenas estamos a principios de años y ya están dando problemas-

Vocifere con mi voz ligeramente lánguida, enterrando mi séptimo cigarro en mi cenicero que ya se encontraba densamente lleno.

-Esto en verdad es un grano en el culo-

Me queje ante nadie en particular, estirándome en mi silla, seguido del tronido de mis articulaciones, tomando otro cigarro de mi cajetilla, esto me matara algún día.

(Toc, Toc, Toc)

Sono brevemente, como si tocaran ligeramente a la puerta.

-Pase-

Respondí sin demora

-Con permiso-

Se escuchó una juvenil voz, de tono muerto, rápidamente la recocí.

\- ¡Ah!, Hikigaya, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí-

Dije ligeramente divertida por la expresión que puso.

-Sensei, si vas a mentir hágalo mejor-

Respondió ligeramente molesto.

-Lo tendré en mente, entonces que te trae por aquí-

Respondí retóricamente.

-(Suspiro), usted lo sabe, no sé qué le dijo al viejo, pero me convenció que le diera una oportunidad a su club, Sensei-

-Veo, vienes a unirte, eso es bueno-

Asentí aprobatoriamente, por lo menos algo ha salido como lo esperaba el día de hoy.

-Bien, sígueme-

Levantándome me dispuse a dirigirme hacia el edifico especial.

\- ¿Qué esperas vamos? –

Cuestione a percatarme de que no me seguía.

-Sensei, no me ha dicho de que se trata este club-

Respondió recatadamente.

-Solo sígueme-

Impuse aplastando el resto de mi cigarrillo en el cenicero, el solo se quedó clavado con el semblante pintado con la confusión, pero no tenía ganas de explicarme Yukinoshita se encargará de ello.

-Date prisa quieres-

Sentencie sacándolo de su estupor.

El viaje hacia el edificio especial fue breve el tronar de mis tacones resonaban con cada paso en el piso de linóleo, mientras Hikigaya me seguía en un inquietante silencio, enserio como es que no hace ruido al caminar, combínalo con su extraña apariencia de matón, y sabrías porque la mayoría de estudiantes le rehuían o lo calumniaba, claro esto no es una excusa para tal comportamiento hacia su persona, pero la educación prejuiciosa que le brindamos padres y docentes, combinados con nuestras propias creencias sesgadas, nacida también de nuestra educación, dan pie a tan comportamiento hacia aquellos diferentes, perpetuado en un círculo vicioso tácito.

-Sensei, sufro de una enfermedad crónica en la espalda baja…como se llamaba ¿herpes? –

¡Tch!, yo aquí pensando en lo injustificado de tu trato, y me vienes con una excusa para no trabajar, además que estas mal.

-Te refirieras a una hernia, pero no te preocupes Hikigaya, no te pedirle que hagas trabajo manual-

Ni creas que te vas a librar con siempre trabajo físico, eso es bastante siempre, te torturare con trabajo de oficina, te hare saber por lo que paso todos los días, si eso hare, hare que todos compartan mi dolor.

Pareciendo haberse percatado de mis malvadas intenciones se dispuso a refutarme.

-Sabes también tengo esta enfermedad que me mata al entrar a un salón de clase desconocido-

-Acaso te crees el francotirador de los sombreros de paja-

-Sabes Sensei, no sé si sentir vergüenza por usted por usar esa referencia, o por mí por entenderla-

-Que dijiste mocoso-

-Nada-

Respondió nerviosamente

-Eso pensé-

¿Qué hay de malo que me guste el shonen manga?

-Llegamos-

Anunció, abriendo la puerta corrediza con un metódico movimiento, revelando la ya típica escena de Yukinoshita leyendo, bajo un pintoresco crepúsculo, enmarcando sus delicadas facciones de porcelana, contrastante con su cabellera de ébano

Por otro lado, Hikigaya se quedó congelado en su puesto detrás de mí, sin duda fascinado por Yukinoshita. Bueno es un chico después de todo.

-Hiratsuka Sensei, pensé que le había dicho que tocara antes de entrar-

Recrimino la morena.

-Nunca responde cuando lo hago-

-Eso es porque usted entra antes de que pueda responder-

Refuto Yukinoshita, convirtiendo su mirada de desaprobación en una de gélido desprecio al ver quien me acompañaba.

\- ¿Quién es el espelúznate que esta con usted? -

Su voz era fría, llena de arrogancia hacia Hikigaya, a pesar de que posiblemente nunca había interactuado con él, aunque no era específicamente por él, era así con todos los chicos.

De soslayo pude divisar la rápida reacción de Hikigaya, su nerviosismo desapareció, su mirada embelesada se había vuelto desafiante y su postura encorvada se había enderezado, demostrando ser más alto de lo que aparentaba. Bien en cierto modo es bueno que sea desafiante ante alguien como Yukinoshita o si no esto no tendría sentido.

-Este es Hikigaya y a partir de hoy se unirá al club-

Sentencie posando mi mirada en Hikigaya, el cual en reconocimiento asintió brevemente.

-Hikigaya Hachiman, clase 2-F, diría que es un placer, pero dudo que compartas la idea-

Respondió con sarcasmo en marcando por su sonrisa burlona.

Yukinoshita por su parte frunció el ceño, en verdad este chico.

(Suspiro)

-Bueno como puedes ver, es una persona con el corazón retorcido, como resultado es un solitario, si pudiera ser más sociable estoy segura que podría recomponerse, así que consideraron una solicitud para que cambies su disposición de solitario-

-Si es así, sería mejor inculcarle disciplina a golpes y patadas-

Respondió de mala gana Yukinoshita.

-Lo haría si pudiera créeme-

Respondí siguiendo el juego, aunque eso solo me causaría más problemas de los que ya tengo.

-Lo rechazo respetuosamente, los ojos lascivos de ese hombre me hacen temer po mi seguridad-

\- ¿Lascivo?, Dices-

Respondí Hikigaya mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- ¿se supone que despiertas lujuria con ese modesto cuerpo tuyo?, ¡ja!, te crees Slan o Lilith acaso, digo no eres tan guapa-

Dijo con burla marcada, ¡Auch!, justo en el orgullo, estoy segura que es el primer hombre que se lo dice.

\- ¡Ah!, Juzgar una mujer por su físico, ¡uf!, no podría esperar menos de un bestia como tú-

-No me vengas con Hipocresía, que tú fuiste la primera en juzgarme, o te vas a escudar tras tu género, bueno no sería la primera-

Ambos se vieron envuelto en un violento concurso de mirada, podría contemplar a sus Stands en una lucha encarnizada de hielo y oscuridad

\- ¿Hipócrita?, solo digo lo que demuestra a simple vista-

\- ¿Si quiera me conoces? -

-No es necesario, he escuchado suficiente de ti, señor delincuente-san

-Eso es claramente una opinión prejuiciosa de alguien de conocimiento sesgado, lo cual sigue recalcando la hipocresía de tus palabras-

-Bien basta ustedes dos, no tengo ganas de velos machacarse verbalmente entre ustedes-

-Ella empezó-

Reclamo Hikigaya.

-Y yo lo termino, así que Yukinoshita te lo encargo-

-Sensei, es una pesada carga la que me otorga, pero ya que es un pedido personal suyo, temo que debo aceptarlo-

Respondió Yukinoshita balanceando su melena.

-Por ahora encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer lo salvara de la trágica suerte de la quema que produce una estrella-

-La estrella de Nigthhawk, y a mí me llamaban nerd-

Recrimino Hikigaya.

\- ¡oh!, no esperaba que un inculto como tu conociera tan magnate obra-

-La mente es como el hierro oxidándose en su falta de uso, por eso en vez de esperar las enseñanzas voy y lo busco-

-Ummmm…palabras muy elocuentes para un delincuente, en que foros lo leíste-

-Del mismo del que sacaste el tuyo-

-Jajaja-

No pude contenerme más al contentara el pequeño vaivén verbal en el que se había envuelto ambos jóvenes, con una inconsciente sonrisa formaba en mi rostro intervine.

-parece que ustedes dos no se podrán de acuerdo ¿cierto? -

Ambos intercambiaron mirada confusión por un segundo antes de volverse así mí.

-No-

Respondieron al unísono, superponiéndose sus voces en un vivas vals.

-Bien, bien, eso es bueno, entonces solo hay una solución para estos, desde los súper sentai, saint seiya y samurái x [1], cuando dos voluntades chocan entre sí, es una tradición de los shonen, el batirse en un duelo para comprobar la convicción del otro-

-Un duelo, Sensei ¿enserio?, acaso vamos a tener un duelo a muerte con cuchillo-

-No, nada tan estrafalario como eso, desde hoy enviare a corderos extraviados hacia el club, el duelo consistirá en ver quien ayuda a más de ellos, esto será una Robottle-

Exclame incapaz de controlar mi jubilo, esta pequeña batallara los hará respetarse mientras ambos buscan la victoria, para el final reconocerse como camaradas.

-Sensei, por favor deje de actuar infantilmente, es impropio para alguien de su edad-

Reclamo Yukinoshita, bien eso dolió, ¡no soy tan vieja!, ¡aun soy una bella flor!, ¡mi verano aun no acabado!

\- ¡En todo caso!, ¡lo único que probara sus convicciones!, ¡son sus acciones!, si digo que tendrán un duelo, tendrán un duelo, sin discusión-

-Eso es un acto tiránico Sensei-

\- ¿Tiránico?, jajaja, en esta distopía, donde la lujuria y la maldad solo puede ser saciada por el poder, solo yo que he caminado por sendero de espina, tengo la autoridad sobre ustedes, si no están de acuerdo tendrán que dominar el paraíso para hacerme a un lado-

Bajo la mirada de lástima de ambos jóvenes, y la realización de mis palabras, la vergüenza me inundo.

-(tos,tos,tos), Bien, el duelo está decidido, ya me voy yendo que tengo mucho que hacer-

Me excusé mientras me apresuraba a salir lo más rápido posible de las miradas de esos dos, ¡Ah!, ¡porque tuve que emocionarme tanto!

(Beniz POV)

El chisporrotear del aceite hacía eco, en la cocina de la casa Hikigaya, Beniz equipado con el delantal azul con la imagen de pan-san que le había regalado Komachi, se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, pollo salteado y arroz de coco, acompañado con un refresco de moras.

Aunque las carnes rojas eran más caras en general que las blancas y aunque por lo generan el disfrutaba de las comidas tradicionales, nada superaba el sabor de un buen pollo o una ternera asada.

-Se están tardando un poco-

Replico observando su antiguo reloj militar que descansaba en su muñeca, marcando las 6:30 pm.

En Komachi es un tanto normal, ya que pertenece al consejo estudiantil de su escuela no hay mucho que hacer hay, en cuanto a hachiman, bueno solía llegar temprano en parte por la promesa que le había echo a Komachi de siempre cenar juntos, aunque el hecho de no tener muchos amigos influía también.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso hoy es el día en que se uniría al club de esa Sensei entrometida suya-

No lo decía de mala forma ni mucho menos, pero era bastante inusitado ver un Sensei que demostrara tanto interés por sus alumnos.

\- ¡Tadaima! -

-Jue [2], Hachiman, llegas justo tiempo, ven y ayúdame a servir-

-Enserio viejo, acabo de llegar y ya me estás dando trabajo que hacer-

-No seas flojo mocoso, demuestra el poder de la juventud-

-Ese poder no existe-

Se quejó hachiman mientras arrojaba haraganamente su mochila en el sofá de la sala, comenzando a preparar la mesa.

\- ¿Un mal día? -

Cuestiones al observarlo más renuente que de costumbre, mientras llevaba la arrocera y el pollo salteado a la mesa.

-Como ninguno otro, estuve discutiendo con la presidenta del club Yukinoshita-san, todo el tiempo, enserio cuánto tiempo puede estar quejándose de mis ojos-

-Jajaja los ojos, es un clásico-

-No es graciosos-

Replico hachiman.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, compartimos la misma maldición después de todo-

Dije apuntando a mis propios ojos.

-en todo caso si no crees poder con ella, puedes renunciar si quieres-

Los desafié mientras hacia mi camino hacia la cocina en busca de la jara con el refresco.

-Claro que no, tenemos un trato viejo no te me iras a torcer-

¿torcer?, parece que esas películas malas de pandilleros que hemos visto han influido algo.

-Claro que no, un trato es un trato, aunque, ese juego tuyo ¿valdrá la pena dos meses de tiempo en ese club? -

-Claro que sí, es el último juego de nuestro único e incondicional dios Hidetaka Miyazaki-

-Dios, ¡ja!, no me vengas con tu herejía, en esta casa se venera Satoru iwata, cualquiera aparte de él son ínfimos en comparación-

\- ¡ja!, ¡para único que es bueno él, es para crear fontaneros barbudos y un estereotipo de princesa! -

\- ¡Y el tuyo es plagiador de Berzerk! -

Nos vimos envueltos en una encarnizada cruzada que arrasaría reinos enteros para exaltar la excelsa grandeza de nuestros dioses, o así lo vería, en verdad estábamos en un concurso de mirada.

(suspiro)

Un fuerte suspiro nos sacó de nuestro combate figurativo.

-Otra vez discutiendo sobre juegos, oni-chan, oji-chan-

Se quejó Komachi en la entrada de la sala con voz cansada y ligeramente decepcionada ante la aparente rutinaria escena.

-Es porque él no quiere aceptar nuestro verdadero dios, venga Komachi apóyame para derrotar a tu hermano-

-No escuche a ese apostata Komachi-chan, tu sabe que el verdadero camino es el de tu querido oni-chan-

-No gracias-

Respondió Komachi.

-No tengo ganas en involucrarme en los delirios de oji-chan y gomi-chan sobre los juegos, ¡Ah!, pero siempre los querer a ambos como la tierna Komachi que soy, ¡Kyaa!, esos son altos puntos Komachi-

¡Tch!, esta mocosa malcría.

-SI, si, muy lindo, ven únetenos, que hachiman tiene algo que contarnos sobre su nuevo club-

Anuncie con sonrisa maliciosa hacia hachiman, sabiendo lo entrometida que podría llegar a ser Komachi con su hermano, en especial con temas que relacionaran chicas, por otro lado, hachiman me regalo una mirada de traición.

(Te lo mereces mocoso por no venerar a nuestro dios)

Recrimine con la mirada.

(¡Jamás!)

Respondió el fuego en sus ojos

\- ¡Un club!, ¡Enserio Oni-chan!, ¡pensé que este día tardaría más mi inútil gomi-chan por fin está madurando! -

-Komachi-chan, tus palabras duelen sabes, además que fue este viejo el que me convenció, es solo temporal-

\- ¡Eh!, en serio-

Respondió con tono despectivo.

-Y yo que pensé que por fin podría librarme de gomi-chan, ¡en todo caso cuéntame!, hay alguna chica linda la hay cierto! -

Cuestiono con vehemencia una excitada Komachi, atosigando a su hermano con preguntas a cerca de su nueva compañera.

Por otra parte, hachiman se abstuvo a relatar sus vivencias, de cómo fue arrastrado a ese club, así también del duelo impuesto por su Sensei, así también del maltrato verbal de su compañera, me hice una nota mental de llamar a su Sensei y hablar sobre ello.

Aparte de este inusitado acontecimiento, la cena fue como de costumbre, con Komachi liderando la conversación de cómo fue su día, y hachiman y yo haciendo breves aportes, una típica escena en la casa Hikigaya.

Habiendo concluido la cena tanto Komachi y hachiman se recluyeron en sus habitaciones.

Por otra parte, después de terminar de lavar los platos y de guarda la cena para mi hermano y mi cuñada, me encontraba en el sofá de la sala contemplando mi recién añadido contacto en mi viejo celular Nokia 3310 con el 99% de la batería aun después de tres días, Hiratsuka Shizuka escrito con las características negrillas de mi celular.

La imagen de una joven mujer cerca de los 30 vino a su cabeza, aunque su atractivo físico era insondable, lo que más había captado su atención, eran sus singulares ojos espinela, y su larga cabellera en forma de cascada azabache que descansabas hasta sus tobillos, como si fuera el cabello de Rapunzel misma, debe darle mucho cuidado a su cabello.

(Tono)

Resonaba el espectral tono de llamado.

-Halo, Hikigaya-san-

Se escuchó su voz ligeramente cansada.

-Sí, Hiratsuka Sensei, lamento las molestias, pero me gustaría hablar con usted, perdóneme si interrumpo algo-

-No se preocupe, solo estaba calificando los ejercicios de mis alumnos-

Su voz lánguida casi espectral me daba una imagen cansada de ella, acentuada por un ligero voz teso casi imperceptible, parece que llame en mal momento, bueno no importa, lo echo, echo esta.

-En todo caso, ¿de qué quería hablar? –

-Bueno hachiman me conto de su experiencia en el club, también de este duelo impuesto, aunque me hago una idea de sus intenciones, me gustaría que me explicara-

-Bueno, como le habrá dicho, Yukinoshita no es muy sociable, y es algo fría por así decirlo, hacia la mayoría de estudiante-

Había cuidado, y cierto cariño en sus palabras.

-Cierto, eso es otra cosa que me gustaría discutir, parece que su opinión de Hachiman no es nada buena-

Sonaba como un padre llevando por primera vez a su hijo a la guardería, Hiratsuka ya lo había pensado antes, pero el tío de hachiman era ciertamente extraño

-Bueno, no es específicamente por él, muchos chicos se le acercan meramente por su apariencia, entenderá lo cautelosa que tiene que ser, en especial con un chico el cual impongo a unirse a su club, que hasta ahora era como un refugio-

-Entiendo, ¿Por eso fomento ese duelo? –

-Exacto, usted es ex militar cierto, entonces sabrá que antes situaciones adversan se forma amistades verdaderas y duraderas-

-Veo, y yo que pensaba que los estabas entrenando para las Robobatallas-

Dije en tono burlón

\- ¡AH! -

Se quejó fuertemente lo que me obligo a aparta a oreja del celular.

-Le conto sobre eso también, por favor olvídelo solo me emocione un poco-

Suplico, podría hacerme una imagen de ella mordiéndose las uñas de frustración atravesó del celular.

-No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque soy más de los Digimon sabes-

\- ¡Ah!, Hikigaya-san, por favor no siga-

La escuche pedir en un tono ligeramente avergonzado.

-Bien, lamentos las molestias, que tenga buenas noches, Hiratsuka-Sensei-

-Igualmente Hikigaya-san-

Con eso ultimo dicho di por finalizada la llamada.

Me quede hay por un rato contemplando el nombre escrito en negrilla en mi celular.

-Qué extraña maestra-

Musite para mí mismo

Nota:

1) Me siento viejo :,v

2) Un saludo que hacia mi tío

Gracias por leer


End file.
